Lake Blackwood
by Macky Packy
Summary: Lake Blackwood is a 15 year old girl that has survived the apocalypse, she walks the Nevada desert with her little brother, girlfriend, her girlfriends brother and a random guy they picked up. She finds a big convoy who is lead by someone Lake thought she'd never see again. I suck at summarys. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Resident Evil. Proper summary is the first chapter
1. Summary

Lake Blackwood is a 15 year old girl that has survived the apocalypse, she walks the Nevada desert with her little brother, girlfriend, her girlfriends brother and a random guy they picked up. She finds a big convoy who is lead by someone Lake thought she'd never see again. I suck at summarys so could you please give this a go.

Set during Extinction, there is no Arcadia, everyone is still alive.

Ada, Leon, Jill, Luther, Rain, Chris, Matt, Becky and Angie are apart of the convoy.

K-Mart is Chris and Claires little sister. Becky is not Alice's daughter. Angie is not infected. Jill has short black hair and still wares the famous blue tube top.

AliceXClaire LJXBetty K-MartXMikey AdaXLeon JillXChris RainXLuther [LakeXHazel -my characters]


	2. IntroBackstory

**Hey guys. Thanks for the support from when I was in hospital, I'm as good as I can be at the moment so yea. This fanfic is based on the Resident Evil film series, not the video games, so please don't get angry because 'K-Mart wasn't in Resident Evil' I already know she wasn't and neither were most of the characters in this lol. Enjoy! Oh and this chapter is basically just describing the main character kind of thing and the other main characters I made up.**

My name is Lake Blackwood. I'm third in command of a convoy made up of 5 people, even though everyone has to check with me before doing anything.

In our little convoy is our leader Daniel Crawford, his about 25. He has short black messy hair and black eyes. He wears black cargo pants, black converse, a white shirt, a black sleeveless zip-up hoodie and a black army cap. He has a police utility belt with guns, a shoulder holster and he always has his shotgun strapped over his back.

Next we have Trent York, his basically my big brother, he is 22. He has blond hair that spikes up and chocolate brown eyes. He has dark jeans, a dark grey shirt, black combat boots, his leather jacket and his lucky shark-tooth necklace. He wears a police vest covered in ammo and guns, he also has a shotgun on his back and a pistol in his leg holster.

Then we have my lovely girlfriend Hazel York, who I have known almost all my life, she is 15. She has blond hair that is always in a messy ponytail and hazel eyes. She wears a white tank that doesn't go past her hips, black ripped skinny jeans, camo coloured converse and her leather jacket that had belonged to me a long time ago. She also has a belt of bullets around her waist, and two pistols, one in a leg holster and one in her shoulder holster.

Then we have my 7 year old brother Rusty Blackwood, he was only 2 when the virus started. He has long rusty red hair that goes just past his shoulders and light blue eyes. He wears his black cargo pants, black combat boots, a dark grey shirt with a red flannel on top, a black and grey jacket with the letter R on it, a blue army cap he wears backwards, a black camo backpack and he wears his dogtags and a necklace with a bullet on it.

And now we have me. I'm a 15 year old girl with Red hair that is always in a messy bun and I have one grey eye and one ice blue eye. I wear a black bandana tied on my head like Tupac that keeps my hair out of my face. I have my camo coloured cargo pants, my black combat boots, a white tank top thats ripped about two inches under my breasts and a black and white flannel, I also wear my dogtags around my neck. I have my shotgun over my back, two guns in my shoulder holster and a gun in my leg holster, I also have a belt with a gun, heaps of ammo, and 6 knifes.

I don't remember much from before the infection spread, but from what I can remember I know that my parents were very abusive, which is my I also went to school with split lips and black eyes. My dad hated my because I was a useless girl, he had always wanted a son, so that's why I started fighting, cutting my hair short, dressing like a boy and stuff like that. But he still abused me, but then one day when I was 8, a girl who lived down my street asked what was wrong, her name was Hazel, and now she's my girlfriend. I spent almost my whole childhood and the York's house, and when Rusty was born he was always there with me.

Apart from that, I also remember looking up to this girl, she was my cousin. She had long red hair like me, but she had pale green eyes. Her parent's passed away in a car crash when she was about 16, and her older brother had joined the army and was always fighting in the war, she was 14 when Chris left her. If I remember right she would of been around 27 today, and Chris would of been about 31. And I remember her name being Claire Redfield, I hope she's still alive, she was always strong so there's still hope, not much, but it's still there.

I remember Claire telling me that my mum named me Lake because she had me near a lake when she was running from the cops, she had stollen money from someone's bank account and had been on the run from the cops for a few weeks, my dad had been in jail for six months, and he didn't come out till I was about 4. That story sounds about right, but my mum had always denied it, saying that it was because the doctor who delivered me was name Dr. Lake, which is a total lie, because I had checked with my whole family, they all said that they're not sure were I was born but it wasn't in a hospital. And Claire never lied, I was like her, we never lied, so if you should be prepared for the answer when you ask us questions.

Our convoy travels on foot, unless we find a car that can seat us all. Traveling through the Nevada Desert is hard, mainly because food and water is scarce, it's hard to find ammo and supplies and the weather is torturous.

**Yeah so that was just a short intro/backstory into the actual story, and I do mean it was small, it was like 878 words or something. Anyway I'm getting to work on this right away, tomorrow I have to work on three late projects, so I might not update and from friday I'm going camping so I can't update for two weeks, but I'll probably get really bored at least once so I'll write in my notebook probably. Anyway thanks and I hope you'll enjoy this story once I actually start it properly. **


End file.
